Blue Water Bride
by M.I. High Lover
Summary: She grew up in Blue Water. Time has passed, nine years since she attended the Solar Blue Surf Academy, now she is running it with the help of High School Sweet Heart Edge. When some familiar faces return what will happen? How will their lives change?
1. All or Nothing

5:28...5:29...5:30...beep, beep, beep, beep. My alarm went of at 5:40am, I woke up and hopped in the shower, today was the day, D-day as referred to by Edge.

I hopped out the shower, got changed and walked into the kitchen, Edge was already there making the kids breakfast

"Are you six excited for today?" I asked

"No, but I am extremely nervous" replied Elise

"I know the feeling, on the final day of our year I was so nervous, but then I got out and surfed, it was still frightening but ..., Elise honey you have worked all year for this, you will be fine, just surf like you've never surfed before" I told her

"Thanks Bec, but I still feel nervous"

"Morning B" said Edge

"Morning" I said "So...it's D-day today"

"Sure is, and guess who is coming" he asked

"Ummmm I don't know Edge, who is coming?" I asked

"Simmo is judging the comp and Deb has flown over especially" he said

"Wow, really! It's been years since we've seen them, what like, five?"

"Yea about five since we've seen them"

Are they brining Baby Aish too?" I asked

"Yea, Aisha is coming" Edge replied

"Cmon, we better head out to the beach" I said grabbing Edges hand and walking out the door

"How about a surf before those six jump in the waves" I said

"Try and stop me" Edge said before picking me up and dragging me into the water

"Edge!" I screamed before being thrown in, luckily I was wearing my bathers.

"Cmon lets head back ip to the shed" he said before giving me a quick kiss.

11:27...11:28...11:29...11:30

"Okay guys the time has come, you know what to do. Ou know the rules, so I want you to go out there and surf like you never have before, this is what you've been working for all year and you are all ready, so go out there and impress us all" Edge said to the three girls before they turn around ready for the horn to sound

"Beeeeeeeeeeeep" the horn sounded and the girls ran out into the surf, Elise, Tahyna and Carmen. As they started surfing about ten minutes in Simmo approached me

"The surfing standard is really good this year Bec, I'm proud of you and Edge, I'm glad I recommended you run Solar Blue Surf Acacdemy" he said

"Thankyou Simmo, Edge and I tried a new training routine this year and it seems I have paid off, they really worked for their places this year and all passed with flying colours" I replied

"I'm glad, especially that the standard hasn't dropped since I left" he said

"Actually it's been improving, now that might be saying something" I said cheekily

"Hey, don't push your luck, I was a great trainer" he said

"Yes, yes you were" I said before sounding the horn for the girls to come in

It was the last heat, nothing between, but we all new the last heat would change everything.

They surfed and they surfed until we called them in, giving it there all.

As they sat on the beach talking, the judges, Edge and I stood with them looking over the scores.

"Okay guys, we have the results, which I am sure you are all very eager to hear, the winner of the girls wildcard is...Tahyna Mitchell!" Everyone clapped for Tayhna as Edge got ready to call the boys winner. "And the winner of the guys wildcard is...Caellech Timor!" Congratulations both, you have worked extremely hard and deserve it, as for the rest of you I am so sorry that we couldn't accept you all, there was about half a point between you all so please continue surfing and competing, you will all be great."

The rest of the night went by in a blur, there was the after party and the announcement then, Edge and I headed home.

We had been home about ten minutes when the door bell rang, we both opened the door and standing in front of us were two familiar faces.


	2. Familiar Faces

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Edge and I screamed as we stared at Matt and Perri, we weren't expecting them

"What are you two doing here?" Edge asked

"We are here to say hi to everyone, we have started with you two" said Matt

"I know it's a little sudden, but would we be a able to stay at yours for a few weeks?" Perri asked

"Perri, you are always welcome" I said "now come on we have a lot of catching up to do" I said grabbing her hand and leading her towards the lounge

"So, how have you been?" I asked

"Great, Matt and I have been going around Aus competing and also doing a few shows, and now we are looking for a house around here" Perri said placing her hand on the arm chair

As her hand went on to the arm I noticed something on her finger

"NO WAY, HE PROPOSED!" I yelled

"Yep" Perri said

We both jumped up screaming and jumping around

"I can't believe you are getting married

"Wonder what those two are screaming about" said Edge

"I think I can help with that"Matt said "Perri and j were in Melbourne a few weeks ago and I asked her to marry me"

"You mean..." Edge said

"Yep, Perri and I are getting married" Matt replied

"No way, congrats mate" Edge said

"Thanks, that's why we are here, I was wondering if you would be my best man" Matt said

"Well, I'd need to check my schedule but yea I think I can fit it in" Edge said

"So is that why you're here then?" I asked

"Actually yes, and I was wondering if you would be my bridesmaid, and fly when we see her too" Perri said

"Perri, I'd love too" I said before giving her a hug


End file.
